THE START OF SOMETHING DIFFERENT
by Nunya B. Zwaks
Summary: THEY HATE EACH OTHER, BUT ARE ASSIGNED TO DO A PROGECT TOGETHER. WHEN THEY GET TO HIS HOUSE TO WORK ON THE PROJECT, SOMETHING GOES TERRIBLY WRONG... RATED T FOR RANDOMNESS JK . MAYBE A CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

MAX POV

I slumped even farther into my chair. The teacher went on and on, I mean, seriously, did he actually expect us to listen? I took out my notebook and started to doodle. I doodled my name and his, along with a broken heart. I mean, who wouldn't feel bad if their boyfriend had broken up with you one day, and in less than 4 hours, had a new cheerleader girlfriend. And I actually thought Sam and I had something. Man was I wrong.

The bell rung and I quickly got up, only to fall over because my leg was asleep. It didn't help that I was in the front of the class, and could hear everyone tittering behind me. I blushed, and stood up again, ignoring the tingling. I rushed out the door with my head down. I went to my locker, and did the combination.

"Hey, Max." I heard an all too familiar voice say.

"What do you want, _Fang_" I spat. I didn't want to hear him make fun of me.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my house tonight to work on our science project." I groaned. Why the heck did the science teacher have to put me and Fang together for our science project?

"Fine." I answered. No matter how much I hated Fang, we did have to actually start working on it if we ever expect to get it done on time.

"So, I'll pick you up after school?"

"Whatever." I slammed my locker door and walked away.

I got into Fang's car reluctantly. I wondered what his girlfriend, Lissa, would think of this. She would probably think I was trying to make a move on her hot boyfrie—wait, what? I did not just call Fang _hot._ I groaned. I admit it. I've had a crush on Fang ever since the second grade.

"Umm…Max?"

"Yeah?" I asked suspiciously.

"You know you just said all that stuff out loud, right?" He smirked "About how I'm hot and everything…"

I panicked. I didn't know what to do first. Should I kill his smirk, or cover up what I said earlier… "Wow. You obviously don't know how to take a joke. I was kidding. Although, I do think that Lissa would think I was trying to make a move on you if she saw me in your car. With you."

"You are so out of it. I broke up with Lissa 3 months ago. Even though she is trying to get me again, I like someone else. Someone special."

He smirked again; I smiled weakly. I cleared my throat, and changed the subject.

"So what should we do the project on? I was thinking about…..nothing really, I hadn't given it much thought." What am I doing? Am I actually working with him? I'm melting…ohgoshohgoshohgosh. I gotta act normal, be annoying….ok, I got it.

"I was thinking something easy, quick-"

"Yeah" I sneered "then we could work with each other for the least time possible. Maybe we should do something like how long it takes bananas to rot. We could do it at your house so then you will have to record all the crap."

"Whatever" he muttered as he pulled into his driveway. I smiled. Oh, I am back, and ready to make his life miserable.

**I know, worst story ever. Whatever. At least it's a story. Right now, my mouth is numb from Novocain. I count that as a good excuse! Review, and tell me your ideas on what should happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wingsthatfly, this update is for you, since I read your review. (hey that rhymed)**

FANG POV

I walked into my house and dropped my book bag.

"Hey mom?" I called. She didn't respond, which was weird because she rarely ever left the house during the day. Max walked in, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. I smirked. My house was pretty awesome. It had a huge ceiling in the living room, which you could see from the front door. The kitchen had all new appliances, since we update them every two years. My dad's den was like every man's dream. Yeah, we were rich.

"Why don't I give you a tour." I said smugly.

I walked her around the house, showing her everything except the library, because she wouldn't care about a library. I turned the corner to the stairs, and I saw this red liquid trailing up our white carpeted stairs.

"Is that blood?" Max yelped. It sure did look like blood, which got me really scared. I walked quietly upstairs, followed by a clumsier Max. As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw a flash of black go into my sister, Ella's room. I quickly grabbed Max's arm. I stalked toward El's room, and grabbed a vase along the way. I dropped Max's arm and held the vase above my head right outside Ella's room. I looked inside, ready to kill the intruder, only to see Iggy and Ella involved in a passionate kissing frenzy. I lowered the vase in disgust, as Max started to snort, giggle, and make other sounds I was not aware you could make while laughing. It was perfect. I turned to her in amazement. She was perfect.

MAX POV

Fang grabbed my hand as we reached the top of the stairs, and it was a good thing he didn't look at me, because he would've seen some serious blushage (**A/N: you know, like serious ponage after a dis ;)). **We crept along, and he picked up a vase and held it over his head. I wondered if he did that normally. We looked into the room we were standing outside of, and saw a girl and a boy kissing like they had been deprived of it all their lives. I burst into laughter as Fang lowered the vase, relaxing. I was still laughing when he looked at me incredulously, and shut their door quietly behind them.

"What? How was I supposed to know my sister was with her boyfriend? I thought there was an intruder. I mean, what would you think if you saw a red liquid on the stairs? Huh?" he said, as I continued to laugh at him.

"Well, if you looked closely, it was some kind of paint." I said between chortles.

"Oh." Was his great excuse. I finished up my laughing and we went back down stairs to start working on our project. He wasn't so bad after all.

"I'm gonna call my mom to let her know I'm working on my project, kay?" I said as I walked into the adjoining study. On the second ring, my mother picked up the phone.

"Max?" she choked out between sobs.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Max. Nudge is missing. She never came home from school, and her friends say that she wasn't on the bus, and that they thought that I was coming to pick her up."

"Oh, mom that's terrible. Right now I'm at a… friend's house, working on a science project. I'll have him drive me home as soon as I get off the phone, okay?"

"No, sweetie. Stay there, okay? It's chaotic over here, and you really need to do that project. I'll call you if you need to come home, or if there's any updates."

"Okay mom. Bye." I hung up reluctantly and rushed back into the living room to hear Fang talking to Lissa on the phone. My day couldn't get much worse, could it?

**Review, review, review! I need your input! Should I have a character death?**

**And, I think I deserve some applause for updating within the same day that I posted the 1****st**** chapter. Whoop, whoop!**


	3. Chapter 3

FANG POV

"So, Fang" I heard over the phone, and sighed, wanting Lissa to shut up, "You know, I heard you aren't dating anybody, so since I am a nice, and loving person, I'll take you back."

"But Lissa, I was the one that dumped you."

"Tut tut, Fang. Now. You can pick me up on Thursday at 7 pm sharp. Bye sweetie-pie."

"Bye Lissa." I said as Max walked in.

"What's wrong?" I could tell, right when I looked at her, that something had happened, something terrible.

"My sister, Nudge, never came home from school today." She started shaking and sobbing. This is not what I need right now. I am terrible at comforting people.

"Um...it's...okay...Max..." I hesitantly took her hand and led her over to the couch, grabbing a tissuebox on the way. I set her down on the couch. I should go get Ella. This is something for her.

ELLA POV

I pushed back from Iggy when I could hardly breathe. I took a few deep breaths, and started giggling. I knew Fang and a girl had intruded accidentally. The girl was not Lissa, because Lissa did not laugh like a monster truck. She laughed quite musically, actually. I sighed.

"It's getting late. You should go home before your mom finds out that you didn't come home straight from school."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said, and kissed my head sweetly.

I watched him go, and as he left my room, I whispered "I love you."

I then quickly got up, and switched moods. I put in my reading contacts, and started my homework. After five minutes of geometry, I gave up and called Iggy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Igs. I miss you already."

"I do to, sweetie. I think I'm gonna tell my mom today that were dating, ok?"

"Okay, if you think she will let us keep on dating afterwards. I just couldn't bear to lose you."

"Yeah, even though my mom's a control freak, I think she will be ok with it."

"Ok sweetie. Bye."

"Bye."

Just then, Fang burst into my room, running a hand through his hair.

"Umm… Ella, Max is crying because her little sister never came home from school today…can you come and…do whatever you do, please? She's really freaking me out…"

"Oh, sure." I said, already feeling bad for this 'Max' person. I followed Fang downstairs.

MAX POV

I sat down on the couch. I'm such a crybaby. I can't believe I'm crying like a maniac just because Nudge was missing. I broke out in a fresh bunch of tears. What if I never hear her chattering again? What if she's never there to always have a smile on when I'm down again? What if…she's dea-? No. I will not think about that.

Fang ran upstairs like there was no tomorrow. I guess he gets uncomfortable when people start crying. I don't want to be left alone down here. Now he's leaving me too…I gotta stop crying. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Suddenly, Fang came back with his sister, who was looking at me with pity in her eyes. She sat down next to me.

"I heard that your sister is missing." She said, with a sweet voice. I nodded my head, not wanting to speak.

"How about you tell me what she was like."

"Well, she always was talking. I swear, she could read a whole essay in one breath." I laughed softly. "She would always have a smile on her face, even when she was sleeping… her favorite colour was purple, and everything she had was purple. She was 12 years old..."

SAM POV

About a week before our break up, she stopped talking to me. We wouldn't do as many things together, and our relationship was falling apart. I think she was cheating on me, so I broke up with her, and started going out with Angel to make her upset and jealous. But that didn't work. She just paid less and less attention to me. Now, I hated her. She was despicable. So, I had to do something to get her attention. I tried making fun of her at the popular table. She didn't mind. I tried talking to her after school, she avoided me. It was to take drastic measures. When I saw her get into Fang's car with Fang. There was no going back. I knew what I had to do.

So, I went to her little sister's middle school and picked her up, saying that her mom had asked Max to pick her up, but that Max was too busy to pick her up. So that was how I got Nudge into my car. Unfortunately, she realized pretty soon that we weren't going to her house, and so she started to cry.

"Where are you taking me? I know this isn't the way to my house. Wait, didn't Max say you broke up with her? ZOMG! What am I doing in your car? Let me out!"

"No. Max went too far. You can blame this on her. I then swerved off a cliff, both of us calling to our dooms.


End file.
